Crystal Clear
by XSapphireX
Summary: I remember how painful that blade was against my skin but I had to do it, they were trying to split my best friend and me up...I've fallen so hard, My lies have finally finished me off truth is to hard to reveal to the one that you love, so i let him go..


**PROLOGUE **

**The Court Case**

**The room was dim and muted; people who had come to watch the trial, stood on the narrow benches where the majority of people sat. The prisoner came in, her eyes, red with anger yet, so cold looking. The trial began; witnesses were called and evidence was given; that both proved her innocence and also proved that she was guilty.**

**Finally when the jury had come out of their discussion room, the judge rouse****and said, "Do you find Elizabeth Clear guilty or not guilty of the murder of 10 year old Liam Clear."**

**A tall man with mousy coloured hair got up slowly and said "We find her guilty of the charge."**

"**Elizabeth Clear, you are sentenced to life in Jail."**

"**I'm innocent I tell you! I didn't kill him!" she pleaded "James you've got to believe me!" and with that she was escorted out of the room by two police officers.**

**The woman sitting in the shadows of the room stayed in her seat, her husband sitting next to her. It was her husband who Elizabeth had shouted out her innocence to; he was the grieving father of the dead boy; he turned to his wife "Have we done the right thing, what if she didn't kill Liam?" **

"**I found her with the knife in her hand".**

"**I know but, why would she do it? She loved him."**

**She took a second to answer "Who knows? Jealousy?" and with that they left the courtroom hand in hand. **

**As they came out of the door, the woman turned to the husband, whose face was still fall of distraught over what had happened. He thought he could trust his sister, but he knew that his wife would not lie to him on an issue like this, after all she had found his sister kneeling over Liam's dead body with a knife in her hand.**

"**At Least we have this life, which we can protect from the evils of this world."She said stroking her budge with affection, which has grown in size over the last couple of months.**

"**Yeah, she certainly is going to be special, our little girl, that who will soon be entering this world."He smiled at his wife but she could tell that this baby would not stop him grieving for little Liam, and in the pit of her stomach she knew that she could never reveal the truth…**

**THE END**

**I WANT TO BE NORMAL!**

You know when you wish so hard for something but you always feel disappointed, when it doesn't come true.

I must have lost count of how many times that I have wished that both my parents were still here and, that I was normal but how can you be normal if you don't know what normal is?

Is it normal to wear glasses?

Is it normal to have long hair?

Is it normal to have green toenails?

Is it normal to dye your hair bright pink?

Is it normal, that; when you lose your parents, your hearts powerful beat seems to die and your soul seems to go on a never-ending vacation?

I suppose if you're a mind reader you've probably guessed that I'm an orphan and, when I was eleven, I got dumped in a orphanage or what most people refer to as the, "DUMPING GROUND".

Of course the adults don't call it the 'dumping ground', when we're around, but I know they do! They shouldn't feel ashamed because it's true; it's a place where they dump kids who have nowhere to go.

Everyone has a story to tell, like a square has four sides, and quite often it turns out that everyone's life story is quite simple:

They went to school.

They fell in love.

They got their heart broken.

And, finally, they found the "one" and settled down together.

The "one" might not be the Mr or Mrs Right, but some mad person who abuses their partner. This, of course, is often due to a thing people like to call, too much 'alcohol'.

The most often thing that comes out of someone's mouth is that, _"I'm fat"_ I was fat in the past, I'm fat now in the present day and I bet that in the future I'll be fat then too. You're only fat if your weight adds up to 25 stone (I mean the measurement not a thing that you either throw in the river, or kick along the road for entertainment).

I don't understand why it matter's so much to people, for the reason that even though I know, that people think, that it's ok for me because, to them, I look like a 'walking stick'. If everyone was skinny then it really would be horrible because everyone would look the same, now would you like to look like everyone else in the world because I wouldn't!

However, I did go through a time where I did take the miachel out of people who were, well, bigger than me, but now I have realised that virtually everything I did in the past was wrong.

Anyway, I better get on with what I'm trying to say; my square does not add up to four, my life's to different to be a simple square, unlike everyone else's which normally is.

I'm 16 (lying in a hospital bed, as I write this) and up until I was 11 my life was normal; I had a family, that I loved so much!

On the day of my birthday, my life seemed to change but it wasn't too bad, I was controllable, but the day my best friend chose a different path to take, which didn't include me, I took a wrong turn and I no longer was, the sweet little Crystal, who was no trouble- to, a girl who caused absolute chaos and made the adults worry about me twenty four-seven.

Now the hard bit, telling you why I changed, how I nearly died and hurting the one person that I actually loved, plus a lot more things, what you will pick up along the way.

There are a few points that I feel are important, whether you think they are, well, than that's up to you!

Always leave each day as your last and be nice to everyone because death is not a pretty sight!

Never give up, no matter what the situation is, believe in yourself and you can do anything

If you feel like your life is going terribly wrong, with the help of a friend you can get through it and don't forget to pick up a wonderful tasty chocolate bar-and don't worry about the calories unless you do weigh 25stone.

Well I better get started or I'll never finish, but then again I will only finish when I'm dead, right?


End file.
